plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Synchronized Swimmer
|siła = |zdrowie = |rzadkość = Okazjonalna |klasa = |podział = Dancing Sports Zombie |umiejętności = Po zagraniu: Kopiuje i innego zombie. |opis = Potrzeba dużo praktyki by głowy dwóch zombie odpadły w dokładnie tym samym czasie. }} Synchronized Swimmer jest okazjonalną kartą zombie dla klasy . Kosztuje i jej początkowe statystyki to / . Posiada umiejętność , dzięki której można ją grać na wodnych rzędach. Dodatkowo, gdy zostanie zagrana, zmienia swoje statystyki siły i ataku na te innego zombie na polu gry, jeśli jakikolwiek się na nim znajduje. Historia wersji 1.16.10 *Dodano do gry. Statystyki *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Dancing Sports Zombie *'Ability:' When played: This Zombie copies the and of another Zombie. *'Rarity:' Event It takes a lot of practice for two Zombies' heads to fall off at the exact same time. TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Beastly *'Podział:' Tańczący Sportowy Zombie *'Umiejętność:' Po zagraniu: Kopiuje i innego zombie. *'Rzadkość:' Okazjonalna Potrzeba dużo praktyki by głowy dwóch zombie odpadły w dokładnie tym samym czasie. Strategie Z Dobrze wykorzystana Synchronized Swimmer może okazać się ogromnym zagrożeniem dla bohatera roślin. Jeśli gracz posiada na polu gry zombie z dużymi statystykami, ta nie tylko będzie mogła przejąć jego statystyki zaraz po zagraniu, co w połączeniu z jej niskim kosztem da graczowi możliwość zagrania innymi kartami, ale również dzięki umiejętności będzie trudniejsza do skontrowania. Warto posiadać w taliach z nią zombie z wysokimi statystykami lub karty zwiększające je. Jeśli gracz nie jest zadowolony ze statystyk żadnego z zombie, zwłaszcza jeśli nie przekraczają one / , nie powinno się nią grać, chyba że od tego zależą losy gry. Warto skopiować statystyki Deep Sea Gargantuara, który ma wysokie statystyki jak na swój koszt, albo wykorzystać strategię z Vitamin Z i/lub Sugary Treat i/lub Healthy Treat, gdyż są to tanie, dające duże premie sztuczki, dzięki którym skopiowane i będą jeszcze wyższe bez potrzeby zagrywania drogiego zombie. Jako sportowa karta może otrzymać premie w połączeniu z Team Mascotem lub Zombie Coachem w taliach The Smasha. Jest również tańczącą kartą, co w taliach Electric Boogaloo pozwala połączyć ją z Aerobics Instructor, Headhunterem, a nawet Flamenco Zombie, który dzięki jej umiejętności ma szansę zadać nawet 10 punktów obrażeń bohaterowi roślin bez potrzeby używania Killer Whale'a (w standardowym układzie pola gry). Przeciw Gracz musi uważać na wszelkie zombie z wysokimi statystykami, ponieważ przeciwnik może zagrać tą kartą i tym samym stworzyć kolejne zagrożenie na polu gry małym kosztem. Warto starać się zniszczyć najsilniejsze zombie by osłabić ewentualną Synchronized Swimmer. Ze względu na fakt, że jej statystyki na początku zależą od innych zombie, nie ma jednolitej kontry na tę kartę. Najprawdopodobniej przeciwnicy będą zawsze grać tą postacią na wodnym rzędzie jeśli nie jest on zajęty, więc należy na niego zwracać szczególną uwagę. Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Jeśli Synchronized Swimmer skopiuje statystyki innego zombie po tym, jak zostanie wykorzystana umiejętność Intergalactic Warlorda, premia tej umiejętności nadal zostanie nałożona na nią, przez co będzie mieć wyższe statystyki od kopiowanego zombie. en:Synchronized Swimmer Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty zombie Kategoria:Karty Beastly Kategoria:Okazjonalne karty Kategoria:Karty typu Sports Kategoria:Karty typu Dancing Kategoria:Karty z Amphibious